The invention relates to a motor vehicle a drive unit supported by the vehicle body by means of at least one drive unit support block.
In motor vehicles, the position of the motor or drive unit, which is generally a piston-type internal combustion engine unit, is tightly coupled with the position of the transmission or other peripheral systems (oil supply, cooling system, air conditioning system, etc.).
At the same time, the area of the vehicle body provided for the drive unit (engine compartment) is usually very tight so that there is only limited available space. Accordingly, the position of the drive unit is essentially predetermined with only a small space between the drive unit and the engine compartment hood thereabove. In present passenger cars, this distance is generally not more than twenty five millimeter. As a result, during a collision of the motor vehicle with a person, there is only very little deformation clearance for the hood so that the potential for injuries to a person in an accident is relatively high.
It is the object of the present invention to provide, with simple means, a motor vehicle with an increased safety potential during a collision particularly with a person (pedestrian) while, at the same time, ensuring a space-saving arrangement of the drive unit in the vehicle body.